The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring usage of a commodity. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic electric meter for measuring consumption of electricity and communicating that usage data and other power information to a utility over a two-way wireless local area network (LAN) to a remotely located gateway node that transmits the data over a two-way fixed common carrier wide area network (WAN), or communicating that data directly to the utility over a commercially available two-way data communication network.
Commodity usage is conventionally determined by utility companies using meters that monitor subscriber consumption. The is utility service provider typically determines the subscriber""s consumption by sending a service person to each meter location to manually record the information displayed on the meter dial. The manual reading is then entered into a computer which processes the information and outputs a billing statement for the subscriber. However, it is often difficult for the service person to access the meter for reading, inspection and maintenance. When access to a meter is not possible, billings are made on the basis of estimated readings. These estimated billings often lead to customer complaints.
Currently available electric meters such as watt-hour meters work well for their intended purpose, but they must be manually read. This makes it difficult to cost effectively measure electricity usage for each user to promote fair billing and encourage conservation. Manual reading of electric meter is highly labor intensive, inefficient and very expensive. Therefore, there has been a strong interest on the part of utility companies to take advantage of modern technology to reduce operating costs and increase efficiency by eliminating the necessity for manual readings.
Many attempts have been made in recent years to develop an automatic meter reading system for electric meters which avoid the high costs of manual meter reading. However, most of these prior art systems have achieved little success. For automatic or remote meter reading, a transducer unit must be used with the meters to detect the output of such meters and transmit that information back to the utility.
Various types of devices have been attached to utility meters in an effort to simplify meter reading. These devices were developed to transfer commodity usage data over a communication link to a centrally located service center or utility. These communication links included telephone lines, power lines, or a radio frequency (RF) link.
The use of existing telephone lines and power lines to communicate commodity usage data to a utility have encountered significant technical difficulties. In a telephone line system, the meter data may interfere with the subscriber""s normal phone line operation, and would require cooperation between the telephone company and the utility company for shared use of the telephone lines. A telephone line communication link would also require a hard wire connection between the meter and the main telephone line, increasing installation costs. The use of a power line carrier (PLC) communication link over existing power lines would again require a hard wire connection between the meter and the main power line. Another disadvantage of the PLC system is the possibility of losing data from interference on the power line.
Meters have been developed which can be read remotely. Such meters are configured as transducers and include a radio transmitter for transmitting data to the utility. These prior art systems required the meter to be polled on a regular basis by a data interrogator. The data interrogator may be mounted to a mobile unit traveling around the neighborhood, incorporated within a portable hand-held unit carried by a service person, or mounted at a centrally located site. When the meter is interrogated by an RF signal from the data interrogator, the meter responds by transmitting a signal encoded with the meter reading and any other information requested. The meter does not initiate the communication.
However, such prior art systems have disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that the device mounted to the meter generally has a small transceiver having a very low power output and thus a very short range. This would require that the interrogation unit be in close proximity to the meters. Another disadvantage is that the device attached to the meter must be polled on a regular basis by the data interrogator. The device attached to the meter is not able to initiate a communication. The mobile and hand-held data interrogators are of limited value since it is still necessary for utility service personnel to travel around neighborhoods and businesses to remotely read the meters. It only avoids the necessity of entering a residence or other building to read the meters. The systems utilizing a data interrogator at fixed locations still have the disadvantages of low power output from the devices attached to the meters, and requiring polling by the data interrogator to initiate communication.
Therefore, although automatic meter reading systems are known in the prior art, the currently available automatic meter reading systems suffer from several disadvantages, such as low operating range and communication reliability. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an electronic electric meter to retrofit into existing meter sockets or for new installations that enables cost effective measurement of electricity usage by a consumer. It would also be desirable to have an electric meter that is capable of providing automatic networked meter reading.
An object of the present invention is to provide an integrated fully electronic electric meter that retrofits into existing meter sockets and is compatible with current utility operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic electric meter that communicates commodity utilization data and power quality information to a utility over a two-way wireless spread spectrum local area network to a gateway node that transmits the data over a two-way fixed common carrier wide area network, or communicates the data directly to the utility over a commercially available two-way data communication network.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gateway node for receiving commodity utilization data and power quality information from the electric meter and transmitting that data to a utility service provider over a commercially available fixed common carrier wide area network.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electronic electric meter that communicates commodity utilization data and power quality information upon interrogation by a communication node, at preprogrammed scheduled reading times, and by spontaneous reporting of tamper or power outage conditions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electronic electric meter that is of a modular construction to easily allow an operator to change circuit boards or modules depending upon the desired data communication network.
The present invention is a fully electronic electric meter for collecting, processing and transmitting commodity utilization and power quality data to a utility service provider.
The electronic electric meter is of a modular design allowing for the removal and interchangeability of circuit boards and modules within the meter. All of the circuit boards and modules plug into a common backplane or busing system.
The electric meter is able to communicate commodity utilization data and power quality information to a utility over a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). A radio frequency (RF) transceiver located within the meter creates a LAN link between the meter and a gateway node located remotely from the meter. This LAN utilizes a 900 MHz spread spectrum communication technique for transmitting comodity utilization data and power quality information from the meter to the gateway node, and for receiving interrogation signals from the gateway node.
The electric meter is also able to communicate directly with the utility through the variety of commercially available communication network interface modules that plug into the meter""s backplane or bus system. for example, these modules might include a narrowband personal communication services (PCs) module or a power line carrier (PLC) module. For these modules, a gateway node is not necessary to complete the communication link between the meter and the utility.
The gateway node is located remotely from the meter to complete the local area network. The gateway node is also made up of four major components. These components include a wide area network interface module, an initialization microcontroller, a spread spectrum processor and an RF transceiver. The gateway node is responsible for providing interrogation signals to the meter and for receiving commodity utilization data from the interface management unit for the local area network. However, the gateway node also provides the link to the utility service provider over a commercially available fixed two-way common carrier wide area network.
The RF transceiver of the gateway node transmits interrogation signals from the utility or preprogrammed signals for scheduled readings to the electric meter, and receives commodity utilization data in return from the meter for transmission to the utility over the wide area network. The spread spectrum processor is coupled to the RF transceiver and enables the gateway node to transmit and receive data utilizing the spread spectrum communication technique. The WAN interface module is coupled to the spread spectrum processor and transmits data to and from the utility service provider over any commercially available wide area network that is desired. A different WAN interface module can be used for each different commercially available wide area network desired. The initialization microcontroller is interposed between the interface module and the spread spectrum processor for controlling operation of the spread spectrum processor and for controlling communication within the gateway node.
Meter reading, meter information management and network communications are all controlled by two-way system software that is preprogrammed into the electric meter""s memory during manufacture and installation. The software enables an operator to program utility identification numbers, meter settings and readings, units of measure and alarm set points.